


Sweetpea.

by cookiesclementine



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games), twdg
Genre: AU where Lee still lives, Clementine is happy and sassy, Oneshot, everything's okay guys, twdg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesclementine/pseuds/cookiesclementine
Summary: Clementine challenges Lee when he gets on her for almost swearing.I suck at summaries just read it, you guys!





	

› Sｗｅｅｔｐｅａ

‘Sweetpea. . .’

Clementine rested against a tree stump, her hazel shaded eyes gazing straight up at the sky above.

She was alone and thinking. . . Something that she usually did — not by choice — but because she had nothing better to do.

She would think and reflect on the memories she shared with the people she had come across, and sometimes they wouldn't be pleasant ones. . . But today she pondered on a very nice thought. It was about Lee, the man who had influenced her to hold onto sanity and humane decency, all while being brave, strong and sharp-witted. She remembered the way he would look at her when he was concerned. . And the tone of his soft yet deep voice. She remembered the little nicknames he gave her, too. 

S w e e t p e a. . . It was her favorite nickname that he gave her. Her stomach always went aflutter when she would hear him utter that name.

She placed her elbow on her knee, cupping her chin in the palm of her hand as she thought on, her eyes tracing over the orange stained sky.

“Sweetpea, I'm gonna need you to snap out of your day dream, we gotta get moving.”

Clementine jolted slightly from the sudden sound of the male's voice. “My gosh. . . Lee, you almost scared the s—” Her words were then cut off by Lee, “No swearing! You loved nagging me about it when you were younger, now didn't you?. . . Don't go thinking that since you're older you can get away with it, our deal is still valid, Clem.”

She stood up from the ground, her lips turning into a small, mischievous grin. “Sorry! You just scared me,” She said, inching closer to the male as she spoke. “But I don't see what you'd do about it anyways, Lee. . . There's nothing that you could do about my swearing.” Testing him. Oh, yes, she was testing him. She dared to do this every once in awhile. It gave her something to do and entertained her as well.

“I won't? Says who? I'll find a way to get you back for swearing, I just can't think of what I should do right now. . .” He said, giving her a pointed look.

“But come on, Sweetpea, we have to get going now.” He tilted his head in the opposite direction of him, gesturing for Clementine to follow with his left hand.

“Mhm, sure! I'd like to see what you think of.” Her words were laced with sarcasm and she let out a small, mocking laugh. Lee let out a cool sigh as he started walking, “Don't get too cocky, Sweetpea. You'll be shocked to see what I've got in store for you. Don't start something you can't finish.”

 

Clementine let out an exaggerated yawn as she rolled her eyes at him. There was no way she was backing down, but for now she would keep her mouth shut and follow his lead to their next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this! Enjoy.


End file.
